james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Infearno
:For the mission of the same name, see Infearno (mission). For the original concept of Infearno, see Infearno (original concept). Infearno is a minor character with a big role in Shattered. History Early years As revealed through Infearno himself, he grew up poor on the streets of Interface City, where the Ululators ruled the streets. They caused chaos and terrorized the citizens, and people were poor and resorted to drugs. Drugs were a big thing back then, and he didn't want to start, but was pressured into it. Becoming Infearno The drugs made him hallucinate and do things he didn't want to. The Ululators also killed the only people he loved, so he swore revenge on them. He gained some money by robbing banks and turning to a life of crime, and eventually got his hands on some equipment, and went into hiding and built pyrotechnic (fire-related) inventions. Encounter with James Infearno encountered James Derettas in Ashkon Industrial Park, in a partially destroyed factory. He and James fought in that factory but James defeated him, and Infearno revealed his past to James. He also found out that James was after Travis Ululator, the man Infearno has been after for decades, and forgave him. Assassination attempt Infearno found out that Travis was staying at the Syx Hotel. Infearno perched up on a rooftop about five blocks from the hotel, to get a good vantage point. Infearno sniped Travis from his hotel room in an attempt to assassinate him, for all of the bad things he's indirectly done to Infearno, but Infearno misses his head and hits his arm. Travis is bleeding now, and requests a mandatory evacuation to his base of operations, the Waterfront Casino. James tracks the blood trail from the hotel room, where he finds that Elsa Welchers was murdered by Travis for unknown reasons, before being sniped himself. James follows the blood trail back to the Casino, and after a wild battle, defeats and kills Travis there. Now, the Ululators are no more, indirectly thanks to Infearno. ''Shattered 2'' Infearno appears in the second DLC story pack for Shattered 2, centered around Chris McGlone (not named as of now). In the DLC, it is revealed that he is the culprit for the various fires popping up around Atlantic City. Chris encounters him first, not knowing who he is, but when James finds out, he remembers exactly who he is, and fights him. As of now, not much else is known. Appearance Infearno is a middle-aged caucasian man in his late 20s–early 30s during the time of Shattered. He wears a black T-shirt with orange sleeve ends and a red scarf, which has orange tips, resembling fire. Infearno has burn marks all over his skin, which is visible on his arms, legs, and face. He has spiky light-brown hair and wears black goggles with yellow lenses. He also wears gray high socks and black and orange sneakers, further showing his fire-colored persona. Infearno spent years building his own high-tech pyrokinesis equipment, which include flamethrowers mounted on his body, and a glider which allows him to fly around, similar to the Green Goblin from Spider-Man. His left arm is nothing but fire, and his sneakers emit fire, although the reasons why are unknown. Personality Infearno is a mad man who has been driven insane due to the deaths of the people he loved by the Ululators. It is unknown who the people he loved were, they could have been his parents, friends, or others. Infearno has very little patience towards people, and even mentioning Travis or anything about the Ululators will drive him into a ruthless mode, like James mentioned the Ululators, unbeknownst that Infearno will become enraged. Gallery InfearnoMR.png|Art of Infearno Infearno.png|Cartoon concept of Infearno Trivia *Infearno is a minor character, physically appearing in only one mission, which is named after him, but he plays a major part in the storyline towards the end of Chapter II, and plays a major part in the Ululators' downfall. *Infearno was one of seven scrapped bosses that was going to appear in an original version of Shattered. The early concept was scrapped but the appearance changed, and the Infearno character remained in the final game. *Infearno is one of seven bosses James must battle in Shattered. *Infearno's name was taken from a LEGO Ultra Agents' minifigure. *Infearno's name is a of "inferno" and "fear". See Also *James Derettas *Infearno (mission) *Travis Ululator Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor/one-appearance characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses in Shattered Category:Ululators